Odyss
Odyss, also known as the "Goddess of Darkness" or simply the "Primodial Dark" is mysterious entity of malevolent force that wields magic on a massive scale. She is the natural enemy of the Kings of the End, and often heroes are called to place her back into stasis. Biography Personality and Appearance Odyss is a very mysterious, and little can be garnered about her true personality. She is noted to be extremely ruthless and cold towards almost anything, killing everything unfortunate enough to cross paths with her. She spares no mercy for anything Odyss is noted to speak enigmatically for most parts, directly into the minds of those she considers as foes to taunt them, suggesting she has some sort of mental capability to speak directly to others. She doesn't let slip any personality cues other than the fact she is vindictive and willing to destroy any obstacle in her path. Odyss can appear in many forms, but her most well known form is simply an inky black mist that corrodes anything it flows around. In the core of the mist is a sphere of light that serves as Odyss' core of sorts, etched with her crest. As this black mist, Odyss can form hands and claws to swipe at people or fire magic. Odyss is also able to condense her mist into a physical body, making her appear as a fair skinned human woman with long, light coloured hair and crimson eyes. In this form she has an otherworldly beauty. She can cast magic like any other mage like that. Powers and Abilities The immense level of black mist that forms Odyss' body is her main source of both offense and defense, and she can easily break apart into the mist or reform her physical body from said mist if it is destroyed, making her very resistant to conventional attacks. The mist is highly corrosive, and destroys anything that doesn't resist it very quickly. This mist also means even in her physical body, Odyss is immune to attacks by weapons and projectiles that do not have magical effects. Magic is able to destroy the mist, but it can multiply at a great rate, and so long the mist exists, Odyss will remain in the world. Odyss can also summon black mist copies of herself with this, or even split copies of herself off her body. Odyss is also an extremely talented mage and she has within her a crest of "Negation". This is a fusion of a Void, Shadow and Gravity crest that allows Odyss to cast low tier spells from all three elements, with no loss in power, making her a threat even if she has no more mana to cast other magic. Odyss is also a master of Vitakinesis, and has Nine Vitakinetic Circuits, making her Death Grip extremely powerful. This would by extension grant her immense regeneration power and healing capabilities. Odyss has a great knowledge of magic as she is very old, and can cast spells from almost all elements without any trouble. She knows high tier soul magic, but her complete knowledge of magic is unknown, and she is likely to have ability in performing all kinds of spells. It is known that Odyss cannot cast Light and Aether spells of any sort, and that she has a strong aversion to void spells even if she is skilled at using them. Odyss cannot utilize time magic as well. Odyss is capable of weapon synthesis using Darkmatter and Soul Magic to make artificial spirit weapons if necessary. She can either use the weapons by hand or fire them like arrows at enemies. Odyss can summon these weapons around her or even pull them out of her body. Any part of Odyss' black mist can be transformed into weapons by her. Equipment Odyss can synthesize weapons and armor for her own use, and is relatively proficient at using weaponry of all sorts simply because of how many people she has fought and slain. Thus, she has used her powers to make many weapons for combat. If necessary, Odyss can summon an unknown Spirit Sword supposedly forged from the souls of Seven Draconiids, which can control a multicolored, effacing energy that breaks down anything it touches. The sword is noted to have a strong dragon motif to it and its blade shines with reddish violet light, surrounded by a seven hued aura. This is a physical blade belonging to Odyss, and it is not made from part of her body or Darkmatter, being forged by Vampire Blacksmiths for her. It is unknown where the blade is actually stored, but when summoned, seven spirit dragons fly from the skies and converge to form it. Odyss has great profeciency in using this sword, and can match a King of the End blow for blow in pure physical combat when using this. Trivia * Odyss' appearence is based on Rinne Sonogami from Date a Live, in her spirit form. * Odyss' sword only contains one spirit, not seven, as spirit swords of that power only have one spirit in them. Category:Females Category:Tides of Fate Category:Characters